Mask of Darkness
by The Krazy Amazing Author
Summary: When friends turn to foes, and hope falls to darkness - poetry must be written.
1. Mask of Darkness

A/N: This poem has been published before(Titled Mask of Darkness), but I took it down and revised it.

In my earliest memories  
I stand alone in a broken field  
darkness shrouds my vision  
and protects me like a shield  
my shattered heart forsaken  
and innocence burned to ash  
dreams now lay forgotten  
grudges built to last  
from that day forward  
when friends strike to kill  
I went by a new motto  
kill or be killed  
to survive in forest of secrets  
as just a weak little child  
I surrendered my nature to solitude  
masking myself with a smile  
I hid behind this happiness  
pretending I didn't exist  
until the day they'd realize  
something was amiss  
They think I am a monster  
a demon deep inside  
something with horns and teeth and claws  
and dark red beady eyes  
I look just like the rest of them  
so I don't know who they're talking to  
but the way they aim their spit and glares  
I kind of find out who  
In order to keep my life  
the only thing I own  
I feign blatant ignorance  
with a stupid grin for show  
devilish voices whisper  
ever so softly in my ear  
I can raze this to the ground  
and make them shake in fear  
All I'd have to do  
is slip off this flimsy mask  
the chains snapped and broken  
and the world would turn to ash  
my hatred for this terrible place  
makes me want to wretch  
so I start to consider the offer  
that I thought I would reject  
my movements are so hesitant  
as I reflect on my life  
remembering their kind smiles  
before they grabbed the knife  
but even years later  
after I made my resolve  
my tempered heart kept beating  
never letting go of love  
and as the trees incinerate  
when I'm standing in the the remains  
the world seems so bleak  
and I screech at this foreign pain  
though my heart is blackened  
and hatred is my shell  
cold tears fall down my cheeks  
as I am welcomed into hell


	2. Paiin of Prophecy

A/N: I have gotten a few reviews on my last work, Mask of Darkness, and decided to take a crack at it again, but this time with Nagato.

Paiin of Prophecy

Life is stupid.  
I know that's so.  
It's an obvious fact  
that no one seems to know.  
I'd like to teach the world  
to be a better place,  
but I knew even if I tried,  
it would be a waste.  
Nothing will change  
if you advertise peace,  
because greed and anger  
are humanity's feast.  
Peope will grow old  
of sharing what they have,  
and soon nothing will be left  
but the hatred they have grabbed.  
I have a better method  
in teaching the world it's place,  
and for some reason or another  
It's something they need to face.  
They should feel the pain I've felt  
as my life was swept away,  
everyone should be struck  
to keep the war at bay.  
The tradegy I keep  
locked deep within my heart  
will be shared around the world  
as friends and lovers part.  
I used to be young and naiive,  
believing in that faith,  
that good existed in these plains  
intead of this blinding hate.  
I was wrong and foolish  
those many years ago,  
but I learned through pain and heartbreak  
that those feelings had to go.  
Since that fateful day  
when my brother gave me that nod,  
I knew I need not be human  
but instead a God.  
He died in his own blood,  
death by his hand,  
to save the one he loved  
and then his blood seeped into sand.  
I needed to make his sacrifice  
an offering not in vain,  
so I knew I needed to teach the world  
with the tutor of Pain.


	3. Love

A/N: I thank everyone who took the time to read my poetry, no matter what you thought of it. I write these on a daily basis, and hopefully I will post a poem every one or two days.  
Since my poems will become very frequent, I am holding a contest every time I post a new piece. If you can guess the person I am writing about(in the reviews or pm me), I will write another poem based around a Naruto character of your choice.  
By the way, this one should be obvious.

Love

Blood is my savior.  
Death is my soul.  
Fear is my ambition,  
but my heart I have sold.  
Love is a weakness  
that cannot burden me,  
I have thrown that life away  
with no element of certainty.  
I never wished for hatred,  
I didn't choose this path,  
but deaths tend to happen  
and they blamed it on my wrath.  
But now I am the strongest.  
I don't need friends or family.  
Because what solidifies my existence  
keeps growing happily.  
Blood sinks in my sand.  
I ignore the slow dripping,  
but I know that their death  
helps me keep on living.  
If others die around me  
while I continue to stand,  
I know that I exist  
alone with my sands.  
From the day it happened  
when I murdered him on the street,  
when he tried to kill me,  
and made a promise he couldn't keep.  
No one really loved me,  
or even tried to care.  
They thought I was a monster  
and I thought that was fair.  
I learned a lesson that day,  
a definite lifelong resolve,  
something to help me remember  
of who and who not to love.  
In order to validate my existence,  
a pain only I have felt,  
I learned to love one person.  
I learned to love only myself.


End file.
